Rose Weasly a Slytherin
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are best friends, Ron died in a quitich accident, and Rose has adapted a goth look, but she get's sorted into Slytherin while Scorp is sorted into gryffindor. Rated M for later chapters, swearing, drinking, and yes there will be sex and sexual scenes. Rose/Scorpius. Better than it sounds, please give it a shot, and if you don't like it flame me. -Black
1. Chapter 1

"Rose Weasly!" My mum yelled behind me,

"Take off that makeup now!" I quickened my pace, me mum didn't approve of my black lipstick, nail polish, and eye shadow look that I adopted at the young age of seven. She left me along until the day I turned twelve and I got my letter from Hogwarts. I stomped up the stairs,

"No!" slamming my bedroom door shut before flopping down on my small twin sized bed. Mum muttered some very rude words before stomping down the hall towards her room.

The next day at platform 9 3/4 I pushed my trunk cart balancing my trunk, train bag, and cat's cage on it as Hugo bumped into me every ten seconds.

"Hugo do you wanna ride?" I ask my little brother whose eyes light up.

"Yes!" he jumps onto the front almost knocking Candy's cage off the cart. Which mum swiftly stops using her wand, levitating it back onto the cart.

After saying my goodbyes to me mum and Hugo I boarded the train finding an empty compartment. I take out my wand, a seven inch ivy wand with dragon heartstring inners, and say pointing it at the door,

"Colloportus" locking it making it impossible to open by muggle ways. Plopping down on the red velvet seat with my back against the cool window I let out a sigh, I really don't like acting this way but it kept everyone away. Me dad died when I was seven of blunt force trauma when he fell off his broom stick during a quitich game. I relax my eyelids getting heavy as I drift off to sleep. The sound of the door unlocking wakes me and I jump to my feet pointing my wand at the boy who just walked in. Realizing who it is I drop back onto the seat, its Scorpious Malfoy my best friend since before I can remember.

"Hey Scorp" I say as he plops down next to me and I rest my head in his lap. Using his sleeve he rubs away my black lipstick,

"My flower, you look better without the makeup" he says pulling out his wand muttering a charm before hovering it over my face. He's removing my makeup and I let him, once he finishes he starts to play with my hair and I fall asleep with my head in his lap.

"Rosie Posy, its time to wake up." Scorp's voice sounds in my ear. I sit up rubbing my eyes opening them just in time to see him throw my robes at me. I catch them and stand to put them on after I cast a spell making a curtain between us, he chuckles at this because I've changed in front of him before and vice versa. Slipping of my muggle clothes my milky white skin covered in goose bumps as the cold air hit it, pulling on the robes I tried to zip up the back but I couldn't reach the zipper. So I opened the curtain to see a fully dressed Scorpious, his mouth dropped when I turned my back to him holding my hair out of the way,

"Scorpious can you zip me up?" I ask

"Sure" his warm fingers trace my spin running over my bra clasp before zipping me up. His lips go to my throat,

"You're cold my little flower, how about I warm you up?" I smile and he pulls me into a hug. He sits still hugging me pulling me into his lap,

"How was your summer?" he asks me as I curl up into his chest.

"Mum got on me about my makeup, Hugo had an asthma attack and almost died, Grandpa Arthur slipped and broke his hip, and mum got mad when I tried to celebrate Dad's birthday."

Tears spill out of my eyes as I reach the end, he just brings me tighter smoothing my fiery red curls down letting me cry till I run out of tears.

Once my sniffles turned into hiccups I slid out of his lap next to him,

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that you're my only friend right? The only one who bothered to break down my walls?"

He frowns," I know, I remember when you tried to keep me out."

_Flash back_

A seven year old Rose runs from her best friend yelling at him to leave her alone. She had just returned from her dad's funeral where she had reveled her new self. Her lips midnight black, eyes lined the same, here fiery red hair straightened back. Scorpious followed her despite her wishes to the woods behind her house, where he found her bundled up crying against the trunk of a tree. He reached out to touch her but she shrank away from his touch,

"Go away." she hissed words filled with venom

"No" the boy said being just as stubborn, her blues eyes cut to him narrowing

"Why?"

"You're my best friend. I am not letting you go"

"Why in the bloody hell not" she yelled throwing her hands up into the air mascara bleeding down her cheeks, "Nobody else gives a damn!"

"Well I do!" He yelled getting angry himself.

"Y-you do?" she asked her anger slipping away into curiosity, his eyes softened as he sat next to her taking her small body into his lap wrapping her in a hug,

"I do" he whispered as she cried into his chest until the next morning's sun brimmed the horizon.

_End of flash back_

We spend the rest of the ride like that, after disembarking we follow Haggrid to the boats chatting nervously about sorting and what houses we'll be put into,

"Scorp, Weasly's have always been in Gryffindor and Malfoy's have always been in Slytherin! What am I gonna do without you!" I cry distraught

"It's fine Rose, we'll still see each other. Plus we're not exactly like our families. We'll be fine." he says and I calm down slightly, until we reach the grand hall door and Mongonagall has us line up. I start bobbing up and down until Scorp puts his hands on my shoulder holding me still.

The doors fly open as we march into the hall and Mongonagall starts to call out names

"Peter Albertson!

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cheyanne Barker!"

"Gryffindor!"

She keeps calling then it's Scorp's turn, the hats sets on his blond hair mumbling to itself, "you are cunning like your father, witty and loyal like your mother, and have enough courage to go around. Hmmm… this is a hard one. Gryffindor!" The hat proclaims and I jump up

Soon it's my turn and I sit on the rough wooden stool,

"Ah, another Weasly. You're brave, courageous, have nerve to put everyone in their proper place, and are extremely loyal." He says this and I know for sure I'm going to be a Gryffindor but then he continues,

"But you are also cunning, ambitious, a born leader like your mother, I see you have inherited her smarts. Slytherin!" the hat yells and my heart stops. All of my family at the Gryffindor table smiles fades and Scorpious looks confused as I make my way to the cheering green and silver clad table. Dinner goes through in a blur as I am still in shock. Walking back to the commons room I de-shockify myself as a girl named Clair introduces herself to me,

"Hiya, I'm Clair! You wanna be friends?" she asks

"Sure" I say and she starts to ramble on about herself playing with the ends of her black hair every so often,

"I'm an Aries, I love reading, my parents are both muggles, my favorite color's blue, I cannot stand the color pink, I'm from Alabama if you're wonderin' bout' my accent…" she goes on and on till we are told to go to bed. Everyone's asleep by midnight so I slip on my slippers and tip toe to the library where me and Scorpious had agreed to meet on the train. I find him sitting on a little couch just big enough for two and I sit next to him. We stare into each others eyes for awhile till I look away resting my head on his shoulder and he says,

"This is backwards."


	2. Chapter 2

Clair wakes me up the next morning at 7:30 so we can get dressed and get to the dining hall before classes start at 9. Once in our robes, the two of us go to the dining hall. Clair, who is a beam of light, was a bit taken back when she saw my makeup but then said she wouldn't judge me on my appearance, only my personality. As soon as we walk into the hall, I spot Scorp and I walk over to him covering his eyes as I whisper,

"Guess who." into his ear, he smiles and replies,

"Is it… My little flower Rosie?" he guesses and I pinch his sides,

"Rose, not Rosie" I hiss but he just smiles turning around to face me. Seeing my makeup his smile turns upside down.

"You look better without the makeup Rose" he says trailing his finger along my cheek bone making me shudder when Clair comes behind me.

"Come on Rose, I don't think we're supposed to be at Gryffindor table" Then she notices Scorp, "Who's this?" she asks pointing to him, "Clair this is my best friend Scorpious, Scorp this is my new friend Clair." I introduce them she smiles at him, and then Scorp asks her,

"Don't you think she looks better without the makeup?" she takes a second to think, "Yea, the black lipstick is a little too far, she would be better with a bronze, golden color pallet and maybe light pink lipstick." she analyzes. I take her arm and start to lead her away then Scorpious yells,

"Same place, same time" and I do a backwards thumbs up to show I heard him.

We sit and fill our plates with biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, toast, and cantaloupe, and fill our goblets with pumpkin juice. While I'm stabbing a sausage with my fork my times table pops up in front of my. Dropping the fork I grab the piece of parchment and I see I have all my classes with Gryffindor and I jump up pumping my fist in the air then I quickly sit back down my cheeks turning the same shade of red as my hair. Clair and I compare schedules and we have all classes together too, after breakfast we meet up with Scorp and walk to our first class which is potions.

Taking our seats, I'm in between Clair and Scorp, as a man in black robes strides in his grey hair combed over.

"Hello class my name is Professor Quench. Today we will be making amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?" my hand shoots up in the air and he points to me, "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. Common ingredients are rose thorns, moonstone, ashwinder eggs, and peppermint." I rattle off and he beckons me forward. I walk to him at the front off the class to where he is taking the lid off a cauldron.

"What is it you smell my dear?" I take a deep breath, "fresh ink, strawberries, spearmint, and something I can't place." I say and he smiles down at me then turns back to the class, "Open your books to page 223 and copy this potion in your cauldrons." he turns back to me, "What is your name? You seem familiar" "Rose Weasly" I say and a light bulb goes off in his head, "Why you're Hermione Granger's daughter aren't you. I met her at a magic conference about three years ago." "That would be her. Now may I go and start my potion?" I ask getting impatient, "Yes you may," he says and I stalk back to my seat grabbing a moonstone and grind it into dust quickly starting my potion. By the end I have a cauldron of mother of pearl sheen liquid that I can barely withstand dumping my head in since it smells so good.

"What do you smell Scorp?" I ask as a distraction, "Old books, pumpkin pasties, fresh air, and, um, your perfume" he says the last part awkwardly and I blush, thankfully the bell rings and we shuffle papers and head to our next class which is broom sticks 101.

I take the last broom stick left next to Clair so Scorp goes across from us.

"Hey are you and Scorpious dating?" the boy next to me asks and I turn to face him, he has curly brown hair, and blue eyes, he's cute but I keep a straight face holding back my blush,

"No, we're just friends" I answer turning to face Clair but he grabs my wrist,

"Then do you wanna go out sometime? Oh, and by the way my name's Sean" he asks

"Sure" I say and a grin spreads across his face, "We get to go to Hogsmead this weekend so how about we get some butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?" "I'd like that" I say as the teacher calls class to attention telling us to call and mount our broomsticks. I do without a problem but Clair's broom whacks her in the face and she falls to the ground. I lean down and she's unconscious,

"Professor!" I yell and she comes running over and I explained what happened. She scoops Clair in her arms to take her to the infirmary ordering us not to leave the ground.

As soon as she's out of sight I mount my broom and take off flying through the air. Once I'm forty feet u pin the air I hover letting my legs dangle off the sides of the broom.

"Rose get down here!" Scorp yells "No!" I yell back flying around doing some loops.

"Catch!" A vaguely familiar voice yells and I see a ball no bigger than a bottle cap fly into the air. I fly as fast as I can, catching it with ease. When I look down I pale, standing there watching me is professor Mongonagall. Slowly I lower myself to the ground with my head hung in shame,

"I caught it." I say holding it out; she takes it from my palm and smiles. "You're not in trouble dear. Follow me." she says and briskly walks off, I throw Scorp an apologetic look and run off after her. She leads me to her office,

"Take a seat Rose." she says and I do,

"Rose, the Slytherin team is in need of a seeker. And after your little demonstration I would like you to be that seeker." she says "Believe it or not I caught your uncle Harry flying during that same class breaking the rules, and he became a seeker for Gryffindor. This seems to be a tradition now doesn't it?" I think for a second then accept the invitation.

"Oh, and you don't need to bother teaching me the rules or how t play, Da taught me before he died. Oh, and can we not tell me mum? She wouldn't like me playing it." The old witch actually smiled, "Of course. Practice is the rest of the week at 5 o'clock and do not be late." she says dismissively and I walk back to my next class since the bell had rung while we were talking.

The rest of the day passes by in a flash as I'm thinking of Quitich. Back at the dormitory I find green and silver practice robes on my bed, with a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

The clock reads 4:30 and I dress in my robes with shorts and a tank top underneath, and strap on the gloves the cool leather molding to my hands. I walk to the fields to be met by a tall slim girl, with blue hair with the caption pin on her robes. She sizes me up, I had taken off all my makeup except for the lipstick, she must have approved because she turned on her heel and I followed her to where the rest of the team was standing,

"Okay team we have a new seeker. Her name is Rose Weasly, she's a first year, and we need to see her skill set. Blake you get the golden snitch, Finn you get her a broom." she commands and two boys scurry off bringing me back a Nimbus 7000, and the other holding a little gold ball between his fingers. I mount and fly up a little and he releases the snitch which takes off at wicked speeds. "Bloody hell!" I yell earning a few laughs from the team as I take off the little gold ball never leaving my sight. It stops and I fly near it reaching out for it but then it takes off again and I climb to my feet reaching out still as my finger tips are only mere inches from the ball, I step closer ensnaring it in my palm. Sliding back to a mount position my foot slips and I fall off the broom, I here someone scream. Adrenaline pulsing through my veins I grab the broom with my free hand, pulling myself up enough to wrap the arm that has the snitch around the handle pulling myself up completely. Catching my breath I lower myself slowly and I'm surrounded by the team,

"Are you alright?" the Caption asks franticly "Yeah, I caught it." I say keeping my hand in a fist.

"You have a bloody nose." she says after taking the snitch from me. I reach up my fingers touching a warm substance which I look to see is blood. "It's probably from the altitude." I say but she still makes me go to the nurse.

After being checked out it seems I have a dislocated wrist which is now wrapped but I should be okay to practice in a day or two. I change once I'm back in my room after taking a shower. Entering the dining hall I walk over to the Slytherin table without a glance at Scorpious before settling down next to Clair who pounced on me.

"Is it true? You're the new seeker? And that you fell off your broom while trying to catch the golden snitch, but you climbed back on before you tumbled to the ground?" she asks just a little to loud, so that the everyone's attention is on me.

"Yea, I'm the new seeker and yes all that other stuff is true, and while I was getting back on my broom I dislocated my wrist." I explain and put some spaghetti on my plate when the Caption Marva of the quitich team comes over to check up on me.

"I'm fine, I just have to go to the infirmary before practice tomorrow and see if I can play or if she needs to give me a brace. She couldn't use magic to pop it back into place since she's a muggle." she smiles and pulls out her wand, "Give it here." I hold out my arm which she quickly un-bandages she points her wand at my wrist,

"Episkey!" she says and I feel my wrist pop back into place. I look up at her in awe, "Thanks Marva" "Welcome kid, get have our new seeker lagging behind now can we? I'll see you at practice tomorrow." she says before going back to her seat.

After finishing my pasta, I leave Clair who is talking with Germy Ranger about Hogsmead to go to the library. Settling on a back couch with a copy of: Hogwarts Through the Ages, and loose myself in the detailed moving pictures and rich history.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so I haven't gotten any reviews of even a favorite yet and I'm pretty sad about it. Please review of I won't update until the 5th of January.

Walking to practice the next day after being checked out by the nurse, I was completely distracted Scorpious hadn't talked to me all day and I was starting to get worried. Lost in thought I ran into a wall, wait not a wall it was Scorp himself.

"Sorry!" I yelped hoping he wasn't hurt but he pressed me against the wall,

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and he let out a breath of relief before taking my wrist in his hands probing it with his finger,

"Is it true you're going on a date with that Sean guy?" I sighed "Yeah it's true why?" his eyes filled with hurt and he stalked off. I started after him but Marva calls me to practice before I can. With one last fleeting look I run to the quitich fields. That day of practice was pretty uneventful, there was no falling off brooms or being whacked in the head with a quaffle (Okay I did but it only left a bruise. No concussion I swear!), Marva charmed my broom with a sticking spell so that it would be harder for me to fall off. Back at the room I showered and went down to dinner as usual only to find Scorpious not there. I sat next to Clair and she asked me if I had seen him,

"I was about to ask you that. I haven't seen him since before quitich practice." we shrug it off and eat our dinners' of roasted chicken and potatoes before I listened to the nagging voice in the back of my head saying there was something wrong.

After excusing myself I went to the library hoping to find Scorp. When I was about to leave a fallen book caught my attention. When I put it back on its shelve, the wall next to me slid open. "Lumonos" I said and my wand tip glowed as I crossed the threshold I followed the sounds of trickling water that got louder and louder as I went forward until I reached a waterfall. After muttering a waterproofing charm I walked through it to find a beautiful marble room. Intricate designs carved into the walls, what looked like a pool in the middle of the room, red velvet couches against the walls, and a four poster bed with red sheets against the opposite wall.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Scorpious's familiar voice questioned bringing me out of my trance, blushing I answered, "I came looking for you since you weren't at dinner. Are you okay?" I asked nearing him as he was sitting on one of the couches. "Fine, I'm fine just not hungry I guess." I sat next to him forcing him to look at me, "You not hungry? Merlin, the world's gonna end!" I cried making him smile a little before going back to his straight lipped face. My fingers played across his lips trying to form a smile, his hands took mine in them holding them still so he could kiss my finger tips. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing me onto his lap, curling into a ball, taking up little more space than a doll. His arms went around my waist pulling me closer nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck.

"Why are you going out with him?" Scorp asked his lips running across my skin giving me goose bumps, "I don't know he seems nice." I say trying to ignore the fact I want to kiss him. _What! I yell at myself, he is your best friend! You should not be thinking about kissing him, or how soft his lips are, or, or… _I cut myself off, "Rose?" Scorp said lifting my chin so I was looking in his eyes, I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah?"

"I said don't forget about me." He said his eyes serious, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek hoping to satisfy myself but only ending up wanting to kiss him more,

"Of course not Scorp, I've never been able to keep you out." I say smiling at him, he lets out a deep breath and we go back to our little embrace. After awhile we broke apart and went back to our dormitories, I found Clair asleep so I quietly slipped into my bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

Saturday rolls around quickly and I'm getting ready for my date with Sean. Clair who is doing my makeup is making me keep my eyes closed which is torture to not know what's she's doing.

"Done" she says putting the cap back on something, I open my eyes to find a beautiful girl staring back at me. The girl has on light black eyeliner, plum eye shadow, mascara, and some light pink blush that you can barely see, along with red lipstick.

"Merlin! This is amazing Clair!" I say wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She pushes me away grinning,

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to get dressed." I groan as she shoves a bundle of clothes at me before running out of the bathroom. Quickly I dress in black skinny jeans, a plum ruffle spaghetti string shirt, a black thin leather jacket, with black and purple lace peep toe wedges.

After adjusting the jacket I strut out making Clair burst with laughter as I blow her a kiss.

"I think you're ready now." she declares through her giggle fit.

I meet Sean outside the Gryffindor common room earning some wolf whistles from other boys as we walk into town. We slide into a back both ordering two butter beers, he scoots closer to me wrapping his arm around my waist and I giggle. The waitress sets down our beers and I take a swig, and Sean starts a conversation,

"So what's with you and Scorpious?"

"He's my best friend" I say taking another sip

"That's it? He was giving me some pretty good death glares after I asked you out. I mean if looks could kill I'd've been 6 feet under." he says with a little chuckle at the end, I wave it away,

"He's overprotective. But let's not talk about Scorp, how bout' we talk about quitich?" he relaxes,

"Sure, I'm Gryffindor's newest beater. And I heard you're the Slytherin seeker, which means we'll be going up against each other." he smiles

"Your going down" I say taking another gulp downing the rest of my butter beer feeling the alcohol taking affect,

"You're on Rose" he says then he leans closer and closer until his lips meet mine. His lips our soft against mine, both of his arms lock around my waist as mine go around his neck. He deepens the kiss my back hitting the wall behind me, his tongue runs across my bottom lip and I give entrance. After a quick battle for dominance he wins (I let him), letting his tongue explore my mouth. Then someone yelling Sean's name breaks us apart, as three boys, one with black hair, one with red, and one with blond, comes our way. It's Al, Fred, and Scorpious. I curse under my breath as they slide in, Scorp next to me with Al next to him and Fred next to Sean. Al glares at him,

"Really O'Shea? Snogging our cousin!" (Cue blushing), I speak up giving them my glare that even tops Grandma Weasly,

"Yes and I would love to continue snogging with him. Now leave before I bat boogie charm the lot of you." I threaten, and all the boys go pale before retreating.

"I think we should go back to the castle Rose" Sean says, I nod as he pays the bill. We walk back to the castle in silence not even saying goodbye as we headed our separate ways at the front gate. After grabbing my swimsuit, a black bikini top with Gryffindor red board shorts, I head to the secret room. Making sure Scorp isn't lurking around I change and jump into the pool, drowning all my problems, then suddenly someone else jumps in and I see the familiar blond hair of Scorpious. Cursing I rise back to the surface and start cursing him out,

"Why did you have to ruin my date Scorp? Now Sean won't even fucking talk to me, because you and the boys had to get over protective and embarrass me!" His expression turns angry as he starts to yell,

"Rose you were snogging him in the pub! In public, also Sean is the biggest player in Gryffindor! Of course we got over protective, James and Al saw you two snogging and came after me, saying that that I should b-" he stops,

"You should what?" he sighs,

"Nothing Rose, I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted your date with Sean." He apologizes, I push off the wall and give him a hug, then pull away blushing as I realize that he's in swim trunks without anything over his chest. He smirks before pulling me back into his arms hugging me tightly. I sink into him resting my head on his shoulder, buried in his neck. After a while we climb out, dry off, and then sit on the bed. Even under the covers I'm cold enough that I start shaking, Scorp hearing my teeth chattering brings me into his lap. I straddle him wrapping my legs around his back, and my arms around his neck like a toddler who had a bad dream. His muscled arms wrap around me, warming me instantly, taking a deep breath I gasp. Taking another sniff of Scorp I recognize it as the smell from the love potion in class, and find myself fighting the urge to kiss him again.

"Rose why did you gasp?" he asks and I bite my lip and I cast my black lipstick on to sum up some courage,

"You, your scent is what I smelled in potions class that day. The scent I couldn't recognize." I mumble, taking a deep breath again before falling asleep in his lap.

A/N Hope you like it, I didn't want to make them kiss here because it's only third chapter, and I want to make you suffer. But don't kill me! Who else would be awesome enough to write this? Anyways here's the deal

1-3 reviews' = no kiss

4-7 reviews' = more teasing

8+ reviews = kiss

15+ reviews= sex

-Black&Blue


End file.
